Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Swordman666/Arkisto 5
Viestit arkistoitu Swordman Laita viesti! :D 30. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.15 (UTC) Ne toimivat kun menet sivulle "RuneWiki:Teemat"... Ja siellä valitset teeman ja paina "Ota teema käyttöön" sitten painat tallennat ja vuolaa teema on käytössä. Se on yksityinen eli jos painat sitä, se ei näy muilla käyttäjillä kuin sinulla. --SMX Keskustelu 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.10 (UTC) Millaisen teeman haluaisit? --SMX Keskustelu 31. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 10.14 (UTC) Kun olin muokkaamassa sivua 2h sword, yritin laittaa erään kuvan sinne. Laitoin, mutta jostakin syystä ei onnistunut. Kuva oli kyllä oikealla nimellä ja muuten, mutta en osannut laittaa. Kuvan nimi tuli siihen "tynkänä", ja painoin, ja yritin laittaa kuvan, mutta en saanut. Kertoisitko tarkalleen MITEN voi laittaa niitä. Terveisin- Tietosanawiki Ja anteeksi väärin laitettu allekirjoitus. --Tietosanawiki 1. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.23 (UTC)Tietosanawiki korjaa heti se sivu ku pystyt plzz voisitko vastata pian voisko sitä prayer sivuu muokata ku runee on tullu ne kaks uutta prayta eli rapit revenal ja augury ni voisko niit muokata ku se häiritsee mua ku niit ei oo siin palstassa tai voisko siihe ¨uuten pray listaan ¨ ni laittaa se oikeesti uus eikä se vanhempi (Maria tyrni 2. elokuuta 2010 kello 14.54 (UTC)) korjaa heti se sivu ku pystyt plzz voisitko vastata pian voisko sitä prayer sivuu muokata ku runee on tullu ne kaks uutta prayta eli rapit revenal ja augury ni voisko niit muokata ku se häiritsee mua ku niit ei oo siin palstassa tai voisko siihe ¨uuten pray listaan ¨ ni laittaa se oikeesti uus eikä se vanhempi poistaisitko jo sen suojauksen sivultani? niin on vähän tympinyt kun en ole päässyt muokkaamaan sitä Wildu asiaa? 2 elokuuta klo 10.33. Ei mitöään Sain poissa ollessasi cluen. Jos saan yli 10mil, annan kaikille kavereilleni tavatessa max trade limitin rahaa. =) Antivandaali Asiaa? 2. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.35 (UTC) summoning cape sivua on vissiin pilattu! summoning cape sivua on pilattu visiin ku siellä ei ole enään sitä emotea ja se muka kestää 4 rouvaa voisko sitä korjata??? (Maria tyrni 2. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.02 (UTC)) Älä minulta kysy. En ole vastuussa tuosta "Ilmoita viasta"-jutusta, Aku sen on tehnyt. --SMX Keskustelu 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.46 (UTC) Ilmoita viasta Ongelma ja vika on melkein sama asia: Vikakin on ongelma ja ongelma on vika :D. Ei siinä pitäs olla mitään ihmeellistä antaa sen olla siin ;p --Aku ankka 5. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.53 (UTC) Sain selville, kiitos. Nyt kysyisin, voinko tämmöisenä käyttäjänä muokata sivuani, haluaisin näet esitellä hieman runescape-maailmoistani. --Tietosanawiki 7. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.07 (UTC)Tietosanawiki ( jälleen kerran ) Rune jumal armorit??? Tiedäks että RuneScape on englanninkielinen, jolloin on helpompi etsiä Rune god armoureita. Vain F2P't menee etsimään jotai rune jumal armoreita mul ei tulis mieleenikään etsiä sillä nimellä jotai armoureita ku rune on enkunkielinen -.- ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.28 (UTC) :Kohta sää varmaa siirrät ton Green dragonhide chapsitkin tämmöselle nimelle: Vihreät lohikäärmeennahka pöksyt xd ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.30 (UTC) ::Katos, itse jagex modit on sanonut niillä foorumeilla tai missä lie game guideissa noita Rune god armoureiksi. Kun joku jagexin henkilökuntalainen sanoo sitä sillä nimellä, se nimi pysyy ja on. Sitä ei pidä suomentaa koska se on osa RuneScapea. Olisi aika köpelöö ruveta suomentamaan kaikkia ku ne on englanninkielisessä runescapessa eikä suomenkielistä edes ole? Siksi käyttäjien on helpompi etsiä englanninkielisenä. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.33 (UTC) :::RuneScapessa varmasti on tavara(oita) nimeltään rune god armour? Ja miksi sinun pitää joka asiasta jälleen ruveta valittamaan? Mene taas nukkumaan niin on mukavampi olo. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.36 (UTC) ::::Ja miksi :::::Et ::::::Kirjoita asiaasi samaan viestiin, :::::::Vaan ::::::::Teet miljoona :::::::::Uutta osiota Swordman Laita viesti! :D 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.36 (UTC) ::::Eiei, mää esitän teitä. Mää keksin kokoajan lisää syitä valittaa ja en rupee lisäilemään niitä yhteen samaan viestiin. Mutta, kun Jagex mod sanoo jotain tavaraa, jonka nimeä ei ole vielä kuultu, nimellä, se sillon kirjataan siksi miksi se sano sitä. Opi ymmärtämään. Pieni moka taas sulta. Lainataampas enkunkielisestä RuneWikistä noita cluejen pituuksia: *Level 1 trails can be between 1 and 5 clues long with few or no quest requirements. - *Level 2 trails can also be between 1 and 5 clues long with some quest requirements. - *Level 3 trails can be between 3 and 8 clues long, with multiple enemies to defeat and can have high-levelled quest requirements. - *Level 4 trails can be between 5 and 10 clues long, with multiple fights, and puzzles every step. ieieieie. Englanninkielisiä on enemmän kuin suomalaisia ja itekkin oon kokenut sen että oon suorittanut cluen yhestä ainoasta tehtävästä. Lisäksi RuneScapen foorumeillakin on vahvistettu se asia. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.37 (UTC) :Ja mää en valita kid. Mää vaan opetan sellasta joka ei oo oppinut. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.38 (UTC) ::Juuh....Mistähän vuodesta asti taas olet pelannut RuneScapea? Onko Dungeoneeringisi edes 20+? Oletko tehnyt Desert treasuren, entä Heroes' Questin? Minä nimittäin olen. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 9. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.38 (UTC) :::Oon pelannut 6 vuotta, minulla on ollut 3 accounttia joista kaikki yli 80 levelisiä. Pehmo A on 97. Onko sinun ukkosi yli 90 levelinen? Ja olen tehnyt DT'n, Heroes Questin (mitä vtu ihmeellistä siin on heroes quest on just sellasten 60-70 levusten Questi). Tiedän vähän enemmän RuneScapesta kun minulla on isoveli joka on pelannut 8v? Ja kato sit QQnectar ja Spiritshot hiscoreist. Siin mun isoveljen ukkoi. Ja DARTHSIDIOUS2'kin on sillä kannalla että et saa pistää omista tiedoistasi joista ei oo todisteita niin korvata jotain sinun tiedollasi, josta ei ole lähteitä. Lisäksi, DARTHSIDIOUS2'senkin mukaan RuneScapen sisältöä ei saa suomentaa. Ymmärrä jo. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.37 (UTC) ::::Ja millon saat rahat memberiis xD. Eikö äiti maksa? ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.40 (UTC) :::::Ymmärrän, että oot tavallinen f2p joka vttuilee kaikille ja luulee olevansa aina oikeassa, mutta sulle pieni juttu: Mää vittuilen takas. Mutta miksi lisäät väärää tietoa ja suomennat runen sisältöä? Siis luulis jo tollasenki F2P'n ymmärtävän että runen sisältöä ei saa suomentaa. Siis... Jos joku etsii esim. Copper orea, ja sä oot vaihtanut sen nimen Kupari malmiks, niin luuletko että joku rupeaa etsimään sitä sillä nimellä? Paljon vaikeempi navigoida ku yks peelo täällä suomentelee runen sisältöä. Lisäksi, onko sulla lähteitä siitä, että ei voi saada 1 cluesta jo palkkiota? Onko lähteitä? Pelkkä luulo ei riitä. DS2'kin sano niin. Mul on lähteitä. Katos tätä ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.41 (UTC) ::::::Juu viimiset 3 vuotta on ollu putkeen P2P...Combattiakin on sellaiset 97...Alkaako valjeta? En ole noob vaan en ole kertonut hahmostani teille, tai siis sinulle Muut byrokraatit ovat tienneet sen jo kauan kun olen kertonut heille.Swordman Laita viesti! :D 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.50 (UTC) :::::::Ja jos fiilikset meni nyt perseelleen kun sait tietää sen niin katso tämä. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.51 (UTC) ::::::::Ja usko tai älä, aloitin RuneScapen vuonna 2005, enkä 2009. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.52 (UTC) :::::::::Ja combat on hyvä mutta statsit paskat. Kato mun statsit. Tol ei oo ees 99. Cooking capekin on parempi ku sun joku paska obby capes. Haluukko että puhutaan tästä asiasta ircissä aivan että DS2'kin sais sut jo uskomaan? Juu voin kutsuu senkin. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.54 (UTC) ::::::::::Tuus irccii vai menikö pupu pöksyyn. Itse isoltakin herralta. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.57 (UTC) :::::::::::Sinua voi kuvastaa koko runewikin käyttäjäpiirin yksimielisyydellä kolmella sanalla: Ilkeä, Herkkä, Idiootti. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 07.59 (UTC) ::::::::::::Of course. Ihmekku oot saanut membu rahatkin kokoo? 2 vuoden viikkorahoillako hankit? Mutta jaksatko hinata sen sun ison olemukses ircciin? Vai menikö pupu pöksyyn. Ja edelleen: Vittuilen takas jos mulle vittuillaan. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.00 (UTC) :::::::::::::Etkö muista osotetta? Mää autan. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channel= ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.04 (UTC) Lol GL Gl siin et menetät byron. GL BASTARD! Hieno banni ircist. ---Byrokraatti Aku ankka (Asiaa byrokraatille?) 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 08.22 (UTC) Apua Otaburanaa on vandaali ja kirjoittaa ************* sanastoa. :Bännäsin. Swordman Laita viesti! :D 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.42 (UTC) Olen siellä Sano nyt jotain. Antivandaali Asiaa? 10. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.08 (UTC) Ookoo --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 12. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.17 (UTC) Joo minä failasin Joo ku mä kattelen tuolta eng runewikistä mahdollisia artikkeleita :D nii en huomannu että siellä oli Champion scroll (lesser demon) :P 4rr0w k1ll1 12. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.18 (UTC) Hienosti teit muuten nuo ranged sivut, mutta.. Yksi fail: Pistit vahingossa jousetkin luokkaan nuolet, mutta muuten hienoa! --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.51 (UTC) Pistin Tänne 2 ehdotusta viikon kuvaksi... Kumpi on mielestäsi parempi? --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.53 (UTC) :Ok, pistän sen viikon kuvaksi kun mithril dragon on ollut yli viikon. --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.58 (UTC) Juu ei haittaa Kuten käyttäjäsivulla sanoin sen saa laittaa iha vapaasti. Englannin runewikissä oli käyttäjällä tollane sivullaan ja oli välttämätön tarve saada se omallekin sivulle =D --Noob94 - Lähetä viesti! 13. elokuuta 2010 kello 18.55 (UTC)